Phone Calls and Revelations
by Elli
Summary: Sequel to A Bag of Chips and Revelations. Blair gets a phone call from an old friend.


Title: Phone Calls and Revelations.

Author: Elli 

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own, they come from "The Sentinel" and another Television Show. 

Summary: Blair gets a phone call from an old friend.

Sequel: A Bag of Chips and Revelations, be sure to read that one first or this may be confusing. 

Timeline: A future fic, 2007 or later. "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg" probably never took place; Blair is still working at the PD and U but has his Doctorate. 

WARNING: This has a slight crossover with another TV series, though you really don't need to know the show to understand this fic. In fact I'm putting the name of the show at the end of the story otherwise you may be spoiled. Not betted, though spell checked.

Phone Calls and Revelations

The key jiggled frantically in the lock, until finally the lock turned and the door pushed open granting access to one very frazzled young man, who's sole objective at the moment was to answer the phone.

"Blair Sandburg," came a breathless way of hello into the phone, as he tried to unload his burden of books and ever-present backpack.

"Hi, Blair!" Came a cheery and clearly smiling male voice from the other end of the phone, "Still trying to do ten things at once I gather."

A huge grin and look of surprise spread clear across Blair's face "Oh my God, Sam? I mean, um…Sir, um, damn, I don't know what to call you."

"Oh no, not you too! That's all Josh has done since the final results came through, it's Sam, please, I'm not sure how much more I can take of being Sir'd."

Blair laughed and moved to the coach where he flopped down, "Well, you're gonna have to get used to it really soon, Mr.…"

"Stop!" Sam interrupted, "I'm only the elect at the moment, I've got a few more weeks denial left, let me enjoy them."

"Sure man, it must be so hard being you," Blair grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea. I mean, come on Blair, you know I work with Josh, and my wife? You wouldn't believe the things she does to me."

Blair rolled his eyes, "And I so don't want to go there, man. So tell me, what does the almost, most powerful man in the world doing calling a lowly college professor?"

"A lowly college professor huh? Since when Mr. Law Degree, Anthropology Doctorate, Police Consultant, and what is it you're working on now?"

"mhmh"

"Beg your's, didn't quite get that."

"Doctorate in criminal psychology."

Muffled laughter could clearly be heard coming across the phone, "It's amazing how much you can fit into twenty-four hours a day Blair, if only someone could bottle it and pass it along to me."

"Whateverman, you still avoiding my question though," Blair replied, rolling his eyes.

"See, that's the wit I miss from our Duke day's, so how about reliving some old times and coming to work for me?" A hopeful voice asked.

"Um, wow! I don't know what to say Sam…I..I..," A stunned and speechless Blair Sandburg, replied, eyes almost bulging at the honour Sam had just bestowed upon him.

"I need a director in foreign affairs Blair, someone I can really trust. You would be perfect, you have the legal expertise, a degree in Anthropology, but not only that, you have been to places in the world I didn't even know existed before I met you. And before you even imply it, I'm not asking you because I know you, I'm asking you because I know that you are the most qualified for this position."

"You really know how to humble a guy, man and you don't know how much I'd love to say yes, but, I've got responsibilities, here, in Cascade that I can't leave. No, it's more than that; I have family here that I can't leave. I'm so sorry Sam," Blair replied, clearly upset that'd he'd had to disappoint his friend. 

A sad sigh came across from the other end of the phone, "I kind of expected that Blair, I mean, I had my fingers crossed, but don't worry about it, we'll find someone half as qualified as you. Would you consider doing some freelance consulting work on occasion though? I think anything you could offer will be useful and to be honest, with Josh running my staff, I'm in need of all the help I can get."

Blair relaxed back in the cushions of the coach, relieved that he had understood. "Ohhh, don't let Josh hear you say that, you'll never hear the end of it," he laughed. "And anytime you need me man, I'm there, I'm pretty familiar with consulting and all."

"Great, and hey, there will always be a permanent position available on my staff for you, just say the word."

"Not going need it man, but thanks, you're a good friend Sam, a good man, you're going to do great things."

"Thanks, Blair, I hope to live up to everyone's expectations. Including my own. I'll let you go, but I'll be in touch, be sure of that."

"It will be an honour to serve at the pleasure of the President, sir! Bye!"

"Just wait, I'll get you for that one Blair Sandburg," Sam growled, before hanging up.

Blair laughed at that last comment, as he too hung up the phone before noticing that Jim Ellison had just walked into the loft.

"Oh, hey man, didn't here you come in," Blair said as he got up off the couch to put the phone back in it's hanger.

"Kinda gathered that Chief, seemed like you were having a pretty interesting conversation," Jim said, obviously trying to sound casual as he went to grab a beer from the fridge. "Beer?"

"Sure man," Blair agreed a larger smile crossing his features; he knew Jim's game.

"So…" Jim said as he passed a beer to Blair and moved towards the couch and sat down.

Blair followed him and flopped down next to him, an amused look clearly across his features, "You are so obvious man!"

Jim just looked at him innocently, clearly trying to express he had no idea what Blair was talking about.

Blair just rolled his eyes. "If you must know man, I was just on the phone with President-Elect Seaborn whom offered me a job as foreign affairs director or something."

Jim smiled at him amused. "Really, and you agreed?"

"Nah man, I told him I had things here that I couldn't leave and he understood," Blair replied and then took a swig of his beer, his eyes dancing, he loved messing with Jim's head.

Jim nodded, "Thanks Chief, means a lot to me, giving up working for the President of the United States and all."

"Oh, I'm still gonna work for him man. You know, consult now and again, nothing big I wouldn't think. Shouldn't really interfere to much with school or the CPD, or at least I'll do my best for it not to," Blair replied seriously and started actively thinking of what matters Sam may want to consult him on.

Jim looked at him confused for a minute, "Oh, sure Chief. I don't think Simon will mind you having to go off to D.C. every now and again. After all we can't disappoint the President," Jim said though couldn't contain his laughter at this point.

"Good, good!" Blair replied, in a serious voice before giving Jim a huge smile. "I'm going to take a shower before I start dinner."

"Sure Chief," Jim replied, though the serious expression on Blair's face worried him a little "Um, hey, Chief, you were just, you know, pulling my leg about the President right, I mean…"

Blair just rolled and his eyes and grinned at Jim before entering the bathroom.

Jim shook his head, and smiled at his own gullibility, Blair was getting a little bit to good at pulling one over him though, he'd have to do something about that. Suddenly the ringing of the phone broke the silence of the room. Quickly, Jim stood and walked to where it was located on the kitchen bench.

"Ellison!" Jim curtly replied into the receiver.

"Good evening Sir, may I speak with Dr. Blair Sandburg?" A male voice asked politely.

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Agent Jonathan Anderson from the Secret Service, Sir. It's in regards to Dr. Sandburg's Presidential Security clearance."

Jim's face lost its entire colour, the phone dropped from his hand.

"BLAIR!!!"

~ Fin ~

  
  
SPOILER: Crossover with "The West Wing" characters Sam Seaborn and Josh Lyman, though it is a future fic for this series as well.


End file.
